In the related art, for example, attachment/detachment of the seat or the underfloor storage of the seat is used as a countermeasure for enlarging a luggage compartment space and a walk-through space of a vehicle such as an automobile. A proposed configuration that provides the attachment/detachment of the seat is exemplified by a publication JP-A-2004-065559. The disclosure of JP-A-2004-065559 relates to a vehicle seat structure in which a foldable table is connected on one of right and left sides of the three-passenger seat, and a detachable seat which can be attached and detached is provided in an engaging part provided in the table, and which secures a walk-through space by attaching in and detaching from the middle seat of the three-passenger seat.
However, in order to improve safety of an occupant, or cope with an automobile assessment in foreign countries, it is preferable to mount various electrical components such as a seat side airbag or a seat belt reminder in the seat of the automobile. For this reason, a wire harness for supplying power to the electrical components is wired in the seat. In consideration of the releasing of the harness, it is not preferable that the seat is attached or detached.
In a method of extending a luggage compartment space, a walk-through space, and the like of the vehicle by an underfloor storage of the seat, the vehicle or the seat is largely restricted, and the method is easily failed due to the package of the vehicle, and the appearance of the seat is easily deteriorated depending on the seat to be stored.
In the vehicle in which an interior space of a one box car and the like is relatively large, an ottoman mechanism is included in a seat shape after a second row. However, when the seat having the ottoman mechanism is stored, the seat may not be sufficiently stored.